jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans - Switched is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Puppet King steals the souls of the guys and puts them in puppet look-alikes of themselves, while their bodies become his servants. Before he could do the same thing to the girls, Raven casted a spell, and she and Starfire end up switched in each others bodies, Alexis and Aqua end up in each others bodies and May and Xion end up in each other's bodies. Trivia *Alexis and Aqua start to develop a strong sisterly bond with each other in this Adventure. *At the end, Alexis and May become Keyblade wielders. Scenes Practice *Aqua (in Alexis' body): Okay. Ready to give it a try, Alexis? *Alexis (in Aqua's body): I guess... *Aqua (in Alexis' body): It'll be okay. *(Alexis (in Aqua's body) does her best to concentrate on summoning the Keyblade. A streak of bright light appears in her hand but quickly vanishes* *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *sighs* I can't do it...... I can't summon the Keyblade.... *Aqua (in Alexis' body): It's okay. Concentrate. *Alexis (in Aqua's body): Aqua. I may have your body, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can control your powers. Maybe I was just never meant to wield the Keyblade. *May (in Xion's body): How do you know that for sure? *Alexis (in Aqua's body): I've tried 6 times now. I try my best to concentrate, but it just won't show up. *Xion (in May's body): Hm... *Alexis (in Aqua's body): If I CAN do it, then what is it I'm not doing right? *May (in Xion's body): Maybe you need a motivation. *Alexis (in Aqua's body): A motivation? *Xion (in May's body): A reason to summon the Keyblade. *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *thinks to herself* A reason to summon the Keyblade. What's a good reason..... (an image of Jaden's soul in the puppet look-alike comes across her mind) My husband! My Jaden needs me! I've gotta save him! ....... I love him!!! (suddenly, something shows up on Alexis's hand) *Xion (in May's body): *gasps* *(Alexis (in Aqua's body) is holding the Master Keeper Keyblade) *Alexis (in Aqua's body): ...! I did it......? *Aqua (in Alexis' body): ...! Alexis, you did it! *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *smiles* I did it!!!! I AM a Keyblade Wielder!!! *May (in Xion's body): Awesome!! *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *hugs Aqua (in Alexis' body) and smiles* *Aqua (in Alexis' body): *smiles and hugs her back* *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *smiles* Thank you, Aqua! You're a wonderful friend! ...! In fact, I see you more than just a friend. *Aqua (in Alexis' body): Hm? *Alexis (in Aqua's body): Just as Jaden and Jeffrey see each other as brothers, *smiles* I see you as a sister to me. *Aqua (in Alexis' body): *smiles* You know...i feel the same way. *Alexis (in Aqua's body): *smiles* You do?! *Aqua (in Alexis' body): *smiles* Yeah. *Alexis (in Aqua's body): I know it doesn't feel like the right time to ask, but...... *smiles* Wanna be sisters? *Aqua (in Alexis' body): *smiles* I'd like that. *Xion (in May's body): *smiles* *May (in Xion's body): *smiles too* New Keyblade Wielders * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans episodes